


Tell Me

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink





	Tell Me

Please tell me I’m doing a good job of loving you, even if I’m not. I try my best for you, but I can see in your eyes that it’s not enough. I want to love you the way you love me too. Please tell me what to do. I want to be enough for you. I want to be what you deserve. I want to be better than what I can be. It might be impossible, but I’d do anything for you. I want to do a good job of loving you.


End file.
